


Like This

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really feel like this one wasn't as good as my other ones, but this concludes the series.</p></blockquote>





	Like This

He drags you halfway across the country to live with him after that.  
He doesn't let you drink and smoke at the same time either.   
He treats you a bit delicately at first but things quickly go back to normal.   
But there are a few new things, now that you live together.   
Like the goodnight kisses.   
And how he likes to wrap his arms around your waist when you're making food in the kitchen.   
And sometimes you wonder if it's because he feels bad for you, but you always erase the thought.   
One night you erase the thought for good.   
The night he tells you he loves you.   
And then you think about how long you've been waiting for that.   
And you pull him into a hug and you just hold him.   
You just want to stay like this.  
You wonder if that fire was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like this one wasn't as good as my other ones, but this concludes the series.


End file.
